Tales of Arda: Tolkien Inspired Poetry
by BlueRoseofWinter
Summary: Full Title: Tales of Arda: Tolkien-Inspired Poetry On Middle Earth. Poetry Collection on the different people, beings, places and concepts of Middle-Earth. Each one is a separate chapter. Updates will be on-going.
1. The Valar of MiddleEarth

**The Valar of Middle-Earth**

Born of thought,

From Iluvatar's Will,

At the Beginning of the Circle of Time

The Gods of Arda came into being,

Fifteen at first,

Now only fourteen

Because of Melkor's fall from grace.

Of the Greater Valar:

Manwe, Chief Ruler of Them

His dominion over the skies eternal,

Of things abstract and intangible

The One who set forth those majestic winged-beasts of flight,

As help to the Star-People in their struggles.

Varda, Queen of Stars,

Also known as Elbereth by the Elves,

Maker of infinite cosmic light-givers

The Hopes that bring the dawn of new worlds,

A heavenly Paradise of life and greatest potentials.

Ulmo, King of the Waters and Seas,

The One who is evident in each drop of water, far and wide

Scrying those messages found beneath the foaming blue waves,

These mysteries of the Deep

And Who put forth the call of the sea within the Teleri.

Yavanna, The Queen of the Earth,

Goddess of all growth,

Garbed in robes of green,

She Who gives sustenance to all of Nature

And makes the world a beautiful place of wonder.

Aule, the Vala of Crafting,

The One Cosmic Landscaper of many terrains,

Carver of the natural architecture of the lands,

Treasure-Maker of all that glitters

And the vast riches of the world.

Mandos, Lord of the Dead,

Whom dwells within the Great Spiritual Halls of his domain

Known as the Judge,

Pronouncing the Dooms he foresees upon the Peoples of Arda,

And the Foreteller of future events to come, One Who sees all.

Nienna, Lady of Sorrow and Pity,

And Mourner of many hurts,

Cries tears of renewal

Transformation of pain to something better,

That which show in the aged eyes of the Wise.

Orome, Great Hunter,

Whose name means 'Sound of Horns'

One Who throws back the darkness of evil and the vilest of creatures,

Rides his horse, Nahar,

The Ancestral Steed of the Great Horse-Riders of Rohan.

Of the Lesser Valar:

Tulkas, of Supreme Strength,

And the victor of Melkor's defeat.

Este, the Gentle,

Maintainer of the Healing Night.

Vaire, the Weaver of world-events,

As shown by the magnificent tapestries in the Halls of Mandos.

Vana, the Ever-Young,

One Whom makes the bird-song appear; the flowers to rejoice.

Nessa, Sister of Orome,

Loved by deer, known for Her speed and joyful dance.

Irmo, Master of All Things Hidden,

Sees what others do not, in the form of dreams, visions, and divine messages.

All of Them,

The Valar of Arda,

Divine Beings of Valinor,

Each Who play their own part

In the history of the world

And the legendary tales that span

Past paths of intrigue from long ago.


	2. The Race of Elves

**The Race of Elves**

_(free-verse poem)_

Graceful, immortal beings

Beautiful, ethereal creatures of allure and wonder

Tall and elegant,

They glow with an inner light of brilliance

As Children of the Valar, and well-loved by Elbereth, Queen of the Heavens

The First-Born they are, the People of the Stars.

Fleet on foot and swift with the bow,

And of nimble dexterity, they move with great speed

With their keen sight and far-reach of hearing

And enhanced senses of insight and knowing,

They are aware of many things that others are not

They move without a sound, quietly treading the earth in silent steps

Their love of nature and animals connects them to everything,

A majestic people they are.

They are known as the Eldar, elves of light

And have thrived as a great race in the First and Second Ages of the world,

But as time passes on,

And they feel the call of the sea to Valinor,

They sail on, away from Arda into the fading sunset

Towards the Undying Lands

Never to be seen again by Men or other races

To become a legend, a passing reverie of mystique

That lasts throughout the ages, threading through time and thought,

Existing in fairy tales and folklore of many sources

They have gone, left these shores for a better land

But come alive once more in the writings of those who remember,

And give voice again to a long-forgotten race,

That has dispersed into the very mists of Time itself.

They are the Elves of Middle-Earth, shaped and bound in story-form

By the great Tolkien himself, writer of epic tales born of myth.

Reminiscent of the stars themselves, they will continue to bedazzle for eons to come...


	3. The Ents

**The Ents**

_(Haiku poem)_

Spirits of the Lands,

Once Maiar; now in tree-form

Sway to Time's slow beat.


	4. The Undying Lands

**The Undying Lands**

_(Tanka poem)_

_Line structure: 5,7,5,7,7. _

One final journey,

Mid-way lay the Grey Havens,

A departure point.

From there, that refuge awaits;

'Cross the Sea, into the West.


	5. The Song of Creation

**The Song of Creation**

_(Tolkien-Inspired Haiku poem)_

Universal tune,

Of which The Valar take part

Ea's Beginnings.


	6. Elven Rings of Power:Vilya, Narya, Nenya

**Elven Rings of Power: Vilya, Narya, Nenya**

_(Free-verse poem)_

Three Rings for the Elves,

Having been forged by those in Eregion;

Lured by false promises of glory

From the very heart of darkness,

Yet are untouched by its evil taint.

Vilya, Elemental Ring of Air;

Safeguarded by Elrond, Lord of Imladris

Bedecked with a jewel, its color evocative of an indigo sky

Greatest of the three.

Narya, Elemental Ring of Fire;

Wielded by Gandalf, the Istari

Embedded with a stone the color of blood,

Reminiscent of the power inside.

Nenya, Elemental Ring of Water;

Kept by Galadriel, Queen of Lothlorien

Adorned with a snow-colored gem,

Abilities of concealment contained within.

These three rings,

Governed by the One Ring;

Their ultimate destiny is weaved together

By the silver threads of Fate

Divided, yet connected for all time.


	7. The Two Trees of Valinor

**The Two Trees of Valinor**

Once they illuminated the Lands of Eternal Rest,

One of stormy silver glow,

The other of sunny golden light

Reminiscent of Dreams and Hope

The Holy Song weaved within their Making

They exist as Trees no more,

But are reborn instead

As Moon and Sun.


End file.
